User talk:DeathByPepsi
PnH Your latest comments concerning PnH on the Talk:Mo/any_Harmony_Healer page are bit too much. Testers in the build section don't refuse to test. They don't refuse to recognize anything. They stop posting, since you don't add anything new to the old PnH discussion. Guild Wars was released more then one year ago, most veteran players already tested all available skills on usefulness. It is a proven fact, that PnH, in it's current form, is only usefull in very special team builds. You declare unfavoured votes unfair and immunize yourself for given arguments. This is not a good fundament for a discussion. --Nemren 05:36, 12 September 2006 (CDT) Can you provide your IGN please? I need to differenciate you from NMX112 — Skuld 09:14, 9 October 2006 (CDT) My IGN is The Hot Pink Ranger.lol where did my build go?What does NMX112 have to do with my IGN?--DeathByPepsi 13:25, 9 October 2006 (CDT) This all seems like some kind of cruel joke here I'm thinking "cool people like my build" then it gets shot down by two admins at once. Can someone tell me whats going on?--DeathByPepsi 14:19, 9 October 2006 (CDT) Hmmm theres no way to tell different accounts IP?--DeathByPepsi 18:49, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :I've already requested an IP checkup. Unfortunately, there is no way to be completly certain. If the checkup was positive, they could be still users of the same shared internet connection like on Universities. If the checkup was negative, the person could have used several public proxys to mask his activities. Identifying users by their in-game accounts is quite safe in most cases. ~ Nilles (chat) 19:00, 9 October 2006 (CDT) Ok go ahead ask them, none of them are me.--DeathByPepsi 19:02, 9 October 2006 (CDT) You should just stop trying. From what I've seen this is your second build on its way to unfavord.--NMX112 19:28, 9 October 2006 (CDT) Yeah no lie. I just want them on here so guildies and alliance members can check them whenever they want. If they get favored cool if not i can start my own section. A split off of the unfavored build section -DeathByPepsi 19:31, 9 October 2006 (CDT) Well i've sent a message to all the puppets masterrrrr! so maybe you'll get a tested build under your belt.--NMX112 19:33, 9 October 2006 (CDT) Something tells me even if all the votes are proven to be different people. All the admins and their friends would vote against it 8( --DeathByPepsi 19:42, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :You can always move unwanted builds to your user space: User:DeathByPepsi/Mo/Me Boonprot for example. (If you were developing a boonprot that is.) Also, you don't even have to move them, you can just copy the contains and create new articles in your user space. Just be sure to rid the articles off their category tags. At least the build categories are kind of "reserved" for public pages. ~ Nilles (chat) 19:44, 9 October 2006 (CDT) Thanks for the advice Nilles but I think i'll just let them be. Ok I just talk to every person who voted on the Utility Warrior and Karlos has talked to most of them. We all got on the OBR Guild teamspeak except for zeni who pretty much gave up on wiki after his first post he got banned unbanned then banned again. And invited Karlos to the server he did not come to the server. All the voters were online which Karlos could clearly see and got testimony from several of them.I dont know how to give further proof of the all the votes authenticity.--DeathByPepsi 21:19, 9 October 2006 (CDT)```````````````````` I don't know exactly where to ask this but it seemed as good a place as any. My browser automaticaly signs me into my account here on wiki but if I go into the build sections it logs me out. Nothing serious but its annoying. Is there any way to fix this?--DeathByPepsi 03:17, 10 October 2006 (CDT) :Try clearing your cookies — Skuld 04:14, 10 October 2006 (CDT) Builds You're not the 1st person to give up on the wiki for builds and wont be the last. I suggest archiving personal builds Here. The team there is top notch with updates, the interface can be a bit buggy at times but its a nice little place with alot of great functionality. Its where all my builds have moved to and also allows you to restrict team builds to guild members only. Just wanted to offer a little advice. --Midnight08 08:30, 10 October 2006 (CDT) Cool thanks for the link the site looks good.--DeathByPepsi 22:44, 10 October 2006 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:03, December 1, 2010 (UTC)